


Snow Spirits

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [136]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Saemus and Ashaad, making snow angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Spirits

“What are you doing?” Ashaad asked, looking bemusedly at the human flopped prostrate beside him in the cold, fine ice flakes that had blanketed the coast during the night. The same stuff he had just slipped in, and fallen backwards into. “This serves no purpose.”

“Maybe not,” Saemus said, with his ruddy cheeks and a laugh in his voice, “but it’s nice to be on equal footing with you.” He swept his limbs through the snow a few times, as if digging out a niche for himself, then rose. Perhaps it was a trick to getting out of the stuff, but it didn’t seem like it made the process any easier. And now he was slightly wet as well as cold.

Then he looked down and saw the two large, vaguely man-shaped hollows in the snow. Saemus called them ‘snow spirits’, but Ashaad would remember lying there next to his companion and making shapes in the snow for a little longer.

“I brought tea leaves,” said Saemus. “Shall we make some?”

“It is the first sensible suggestion you have made today,” he replied, but there was a teasing affection in his voice and a little smirk to match the boy’s snow-bright smile.


End file.
